Jack's End
by Britt30
Summary: A one-shot of Jack Frost's death. Cover art by ColnChen


I'm fading.

I've felt it for a while now, but today it's particularly strong.

I walk through the snowy park, reveling in the fading sunlight. It could be the last time I feel it.

Kids nail each other with snowballs and I throw a few myself, before their parents call them home for dinner. Children wave good bye to their friends and I'm delighted to see a few wave to me. They run home, talking about what they might get for Christmas.

North faded first, about 900 years ago. He was so old by then, that even belief couldn't stop his fading indefinitely. Before he passed he gave each of the Guardians their own nesting doll. I still carry mine with me.

Bunny was next, about a hundred years after North. No one saw it coming. He was one of the younger ones and could still keep up with me after I fled a prank scene. But about a week after Easter, Tooth found him, a little cottontail "asleep" under an Easter Lily.

Sandy's second death was much more peaceful than his first. His fading hit me the hardest.

And then finally Tooth. It's been hard without her ever-present enthusiasm these last few decades. We had been hanging out and taking a break from our respective duties when she told me she was going to be gone soon. I watched her fade before my eyes and was too coward to tell her how I really felt.

Of course, MiM has sent replacements for all of them, but it's just not the same. I miss them.

Finally the sun sets behind the horizon. The temperature drops and I'm alone.

I enter the woods, tapping trees with my staff, frosting everything in sight. The moon slowly rises; it's a full moon tonight, just like so many years ago when I first woke up. A moment later I stand on the edge of the pond where I emerged.

Hesitantly, I step onto it. I sweep my staff in a long arc, etching a glittering pathway before me. I take another step and slip, but manage to catch myself with my staff which shoots out another design. I laugh.

And then, it was like no time had passed. It's like that first night when I reveled in my new found powers, skating and drawing and flying and having fun.

Gradually the moonlight grows stronger. I hear a voice, a voice I haven't heard in a long, long time.

"Jack." I spin around, surprised, and stare at the moon.

"D-did you say something?" I ask. I hear a chuckle and the moon glows brighter.

"Yes Jack, I did. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask, leaning on my staff.

"Your work here is done," MiM says kindly. "You've blessed the lives of so many children by spreading fun and protecting them from the Nightmares.

"But now it's time to come home."

_Home. _

My heart aches. That word has been nothing but a dream, a hope for nearly two thousand years now. I can't help but wonder what it will be like. There's a shimmer on the ice in front of me and what looks like two ghosts materialize in front of me. One is a little girl and the other a boy, both gleaming in the moon light.

"Hi Jack!" yells Jamie. Oh it's been ages since he died, but I never forgot him.

"Hey kid," I reply quietly. The little girl holds out her hand hesitantly.

"Do you remember me Jack?" I laugh and grab her hand.

"Of course! How could I forget my own sister?" She smiles widely and tugs on my hand.

"Come on! Mom's been dying to see you!" Jamie grabs my other hand.

"And so have the other kids! Plus, Tooth has a great party planned." I laugh, but choke on silent tears. I take one last look at the pond, _my _pond, and then face the moon.

"What about the kids I'm looking after now?" I ask him.

"Someone will take your place, just like someone took North's and Bunny's and the rest of the their's." I nod at this new information. I can't help but feel a little, well, not good enough I guess.

I shake my head to clear the thought. Manny's right. My time is over. It's time for someone else to pick up the gauntlet.

"I know they'll be in good hands." Manny shines a little brighter. Jamie starts fidgeting impatiently.

"Come on Jack! Everyone's waiting!" I laugh again.

"Alright. Let's go." I let them lead me into the moonlight.

I'm ready to go home.


End file.
